Spec of freindship
by spectre 17491
Summary: Sequel to Weather for a scarf. The threat of Grims has passed but there still remains many questions. What will become of Solar, Psix, Spec, and the others? Will another threat come to Equestria? Why was Spec inside the room of gems? Why am I asking you? A Solar story
1. Chapter 1 nothing

Spec of friendship

Chapter 1

Spec was watching the box it now seemed to be made of a black wood and ebony, She made it like this since Nightmare moon asked her too. Spec could see what Nightmare was doing in the box, she was arranging furniture. Nightmare looked at the roof "Why is there furniture in here?" "I wanted to make a nice little house in there."

Nightmare moved a large bed next to a window "Why would you need a house?" "I don't need a house if anything it is a doll house." "So you play with dolls." Spec walked away from the box, she was inside the gem city still waiting for a princess or a guard to come get her for Nightmare's trial.

She sighed at the sight of the empty city with no one in it, while it was a grand place to be there was still no pony inside aside from her and the box. Spec opened the box releasing Nightmare "Welcome to Neova." Nightmare looked around the city "Why is it empty?" "It isn't empty I'm here and I get to rule here." "What are you ruling if no pony is here?" "The city except sometimes Solar comes here to make a building."

"That would mean Solar rules here." Spec glared at Nightmare "No it means Solar builds things while I am busy ruling." "Ruling what?" "THE CITY" Spec had shouted loud enough to shake the very ground. They both said nothing for a few minutes until Nightmare spoke "What is that?" She pointed to a large pillar with runes inscribed on it. "That is what I was stuck in for a long time." "Why were you in it?" "That's a good question." "You don't even know." "No I don't, but what I do know is that Celestia knows."

Nightmare stared at the pillar "Why do you think Celestia knows?" "She seems to be the oldest pony around so she must know something." "What about Luna?" "Your Luna." "No I'm Nightmare moon." "You must know everything Luna knew before the elements separated you." "You are correct but what if this happened after that." "It didn't." Nightmare walked away from the pillar "Where are you going?" "Into the city"

An hour passed and a guard walked in "The princess would like to see you." "Which one?" The guard said nothing but tapped his yellow armor. Spec walked over to the box and shut it, Nightmare was inside as soon as the lid shut "It's your big day."

Spec walked to the throne room holding the box, she saw Celestia but no others. "Your welcome" "For what" "For saving equestrian, for bringing you this box, or for being patient the list goes on." A very large piece of paper appeared it soon rolled out the doorway. "You remind me of some pony, but we have to put Nightmare moon on trial." "Hold on I'm not ready yet."

A large curtain appeared around Spec there was also a large mirror, she looked in the mirror. Her hair was still blue, black, and blue again. Her hair going around her neck was red, black, and red. Her tail had black on the top while under it there was blue then red. Her left eye was blue and her right eye was red. She was still a fillie Alicorn but she couldn't fix that unless she wanted to be a Spectre of darkness. She removed the curtain to reveal herself to the princess "You look the same." "No I slightly moved a single piece of my hair." "At least your honest." Spec opened the box revealing Nightmare moon "Hello sister" "You are not my sister." "Well your not my real Dad." Spec ran out the door into pouring rain after these words.

Spec went back inside while she was covered in rain "This is a very serious matter please stop being silly." Spec stared at Celestia "I will but I have to wear my detective hat." Spec put on a strange hat that looked like a duck. "The court is now in session." It was more than two hours long but it finally was near the end. "So Spec what do you sentence Nightmare moon to?"

Spec woke from her nap "Why must I decide?" "Because you're the one who brought here so the decision is your choice, I just explained that." "Well then I sentence Nightmare moon to nothing." Celestia and Nightmare both gasped "Your just going to let her go?" Spec shook her head "No I'm going to let her go under a few conditions."

"What conditions?" "Since the defendant has caused crime with her magic I suggest you let me take away her powers in magic and weather control." "Can you even do that?" "I can she will simply be a pegasus without weather magic so she can still fly and live a nice life." "Well I agree with this." Spec walked over to Nightmare and placed her hoof on Nightmare's horn. Spec's horn did not glow she simply picked up Nightmare's horn.

"There is some good magic in this thing but I still have more." Spec stomped on the horn shattering it to pieces, she then picked up the pieces and ate them. "Did you just eat my horn?" "Yes and now I must rid you of weather magic." Spec shot a beam at Nightmare. "There the process is done."

Nightmare was horrified at what had occurred first Spec broke her horn and ate it but she also got rid of her weather control "How can any pony have such power?" "I'm standing right here." Celestia looked at Spec's work "Where shall she go now?"

"She can go wherever she wants but I suggest she gets rid of the armor." "Fine" Nightmare took off all her armor "Good also you have mud pony powers." "What's a mud pony." "Their really called earth ponies" Nightmare flew off to start a new life. "Now princess I would like to talk."


	2. Chapter 2 Book of lies

Spec of friendship

Chapter 2

"What do you want to know?" Spec thought for a second "I would like to know if you like my hair." "It's okay I guess." "Thank you now how many questions do I get?" "You get one more." "Why was I in the pillar?" "That is quite the question. It may take awhile to tell you come with me." Spec followed Celestia through many hallways until they stopped at the library.

"Why are we in the library?" "There is a book here." "Yes there are many books." "Here it is" Celestia levitated a black book with a single crystal on the cover, she then motioned for Spec to sit down. "So you really remember nothing." "I remember many things such as the grass was much greener back then." "I'm starting the story now."

"Long ago there was a city named Neova it was located on an island to the East of Equestria. Inside the city there lived one pony and only one pony this pony was named Spectre. The strange fact was that this pony never aged and remained by themself in a city that ran out of inhabitants. According to knowledge obtained this pony could never leave the island unless some pony spoke a specific phrase to a large pillar. Soon explorers came from faraway lands to search it for treasures or unlock it's secrets but never did they release Spectre. Soon the ponies who came to the city gave up none of them knew the phrase or even had a hint. They then left to report their findings leaving Spectre alone once again. An entire lifetime passed but finally they learned the phrase, when they used it the pony changed. She had turned all the explorers to dust and flew to Equestria. Soon she reached Canterlot and challenged princess Celestia and Luna."

Spec looked to Celestia "That book is filled with lies the explorers came to only take the treasures they didn't care I was trapped there, they thought the phrase would lead to a fortune beyond imagination." "Please just listen to the story." Spec was silent.

"Spectre was defeated by the two sisters and destroyed by the elements of harmony. The sisters then sunk the island removing any chances of Spectre returning." Celestia closed the book. "That entire book was a lie." "I know that. That's why it is called An opposite world of history." Spec took the book it did in fact say opposite it even had a description, If certain events were changed this is what would happen. "Then why was I inside the pillar?"

"You did turn the explorers to dust but when you challenged me and my sister you won. Except after you simply asked us to seal you in a room and trap you inside a pillar." "Then why do I not remember what happened when I left Neova?" "You erased your memory that you could take over Equestria before you were put in the pillar."

Spectre stared at the book full of lies "How many copies of this book are there?" "There is only the one." Spec shot the book setting it on fire. "That was a very rare book." "What book?" "I'm leaving now goodbye." "Goodbye it was nice talking with you." "No it wasn't"

It was two days since Nightmare moon was put on trial no pony was informed of what happened, only Solar, Psix, and Spike knew what happened aside from the princesses. Everything was normal all of the mane six continued their daily lives.

Solar awoke to the sound of knocking at the door as she opened the door Solar saw Applejack "Morning there sugar cube I was wondering if you were still up for the iron pony competition."

"That right yes I still am up for the competition Applesack." "Did you just call me Applesack?" "What no I said your name." "The name's Applejack." "Right of course it is cause you work at an apple place." "It's a farm" "I know that" Solar followed Appleback to her farm to see Rainbow dash. "Nice of you two to finally show up" "You were serious when you said I had to compete with her." "What's the matter scared I'll win." "Applenack can I talk to you for a second?" "Sure" Solar walked a small distance away from Rainbow dash.

"Is she even good or does she brag even if she's bad." "Rainbow is one of the fastest ponies I know." "I will compete then it will be nice to win is there a medal?" "There is no meddle" "I will still compete." "Good to hear" Solar walked back to where Rainbow was waiting "I am going to compete." "Great I can show my awesomeness to you and Applejack."

Author: A competition who will win? How should I know I'm only the person who writes this.

Scarves solve all problems- Solar Echosa


	3. Chapter 3 racing Solar Apple Rainbows

Spec of friendship

Chapter 3

Solar looked to Applejack "So what are the events?" "Well this time we are just going to have a simple race." "So just a race" "Yes a simple race." The three ponies took positions "So are we going to." Solar pointed to her wings. "Oh I forgot just let me get a rope." Solar waited next to Rainbow.

"So you think you can keep up." "Is that a challenge?" "Yeah it is." "I accept." Applejack returned and tied a rope around Solar and Rainbow's waist "There we're ready now."

As a horn sounded in the distance the three began to dash away from the starting line, currently leading was Rainbow dash followed by Applejack, and then Solar. In the next moment Applejack passed Rainbow dash, leaving Solar side by side with her. "Duck" "What" Solar pushed Rainbow's head down causing a branch to miss her head by centimeters.

Rainbow said nothing "Your welcome also there's a rock in front of you." Rainbow looked at her feet to see no rocks "What are you tal…" Solar ran in front of Rainbow dash catching up with Applejack. This did not last long however because Rainbow dash was now next to the two.

The finish line was in site Solar was now in the lead. Applejack and Rainbow dash suddenly got in front of Solar. She took this as an opportunity she jumped on Applejack's back using it a trampoline she was now in front as she crossed the finish line. The other two had shocked expressions as if Solar was a dragon who had a top hat.

"How did you…" "Stop talking I have to do the I win dance." Solar began dancing using many signs of victory and showing the other's she won by using many disrespectful gesture's. "Now all I need is a meddle." Rainbow dash stepped forward "I don't know how you did it but you won." She walked off towards Ponyville.

"Solar not to be rude or nothing but I have to go check on Applebloom." "Okay then it was nice racing you Applenack." "Sure was see you later and it's Applenack." Solar flew off towards the library, she saw Twilight organizing books "Good you're here where does Rainbow dash live?" "Why do you have to know?" "I just beat her at an iron pony competition and I want see how she's doing." "Okay then she lives in a cloud house." Twilight then gave directions to Solar. "Thank Twilight."

Solar flew to Rainbow's house, she quickly knocked on the door. Rainbow dash opened the door "Oh it's you" "Yes I wanted to check on how your doing." "Why" "Because you have a severe case of getting pwnd." Rainbow began to close the door but Solar stopped it with a hoof "I also wanted to clear up any negative feelings between you and me." "Fine come in" Solar stepped inside Rainbow's house.

"Why are you just sitting at home when it's a nice day out?" "Have you ever heard of the Wonderbolts?" "Do you mean that group of fliers that a bunch of ponies come to see since their cool and awesome." "Yeah" "No never heard of them" "Come with me" Rainbow walked to a large Rainbow at here house "Try this" She held out a bowl full of Rainbows.

"Okay" Solar drank the bowl of Rainbows "It was fine I guess" Rainbow dash seemed confused "So you don't feel weird at all."

"No not really" "Are you sure O_O" Solar began to barf out Rainbows she remained like this for over eight minutes. "That was horrible" "I'm not cleaning that" "But if it gets in your mane no one will notice" "Why would it get in my mane?" Solar barfed on Rainbow's head, she then began laughing. "I'm going to go wash this off you stay there" "Okay" Solar went into Rainbow's room.

It was decorated in many pieces of Wonderbolt items including posters, picture, and blankets "Wow she really like the Wonder bolts" Solar left the room and waited for Rainbow dash to return.

Finally she came back "Sorry about that" "Do you remember what I said about the Wonderbolts?" "Yes" "Good now one of them is coming here today and I thought it over" "What over?" "I need someone to make sure I don't embarrass myself" "Why is one coming here?" "If they think I'm good then I might become one" "I'm pretty sure you have to go to an academy first."

"Yes but I might get into that academy then I can become a Wonderbolt" "Sounds great but why would you embarrass yourself if this is just some sort of physical" "It isn't it's more like dinner" "I see so do you need a butler?"

"No I just need you to be my roommate or something just make sure I don't faint or say something" "Got it so when are they coming here" "In a few minutes" "Who is it?" "It's Soarin."

Author: This can't possibly go wrong

Spec: (Face palm)


	4. Chapter 4 Cloud pies

Spec of friendship

Chapter 4

There was a knock on the door "What do we do" "I think your supposed to open the door" "I mean after that" "You can open it since you live here" "Your supposed to be my roommate" "Roommates don't open the door roommates pay a part of the bill or cook food" "Fine just act natural." Rainbow opened the door to see Soarin.

As Soarin walked in Rainbow dash immediately introduced Solar "Nice to meet you Solar" Solar shook Soarin's hoof "Nice to meet you too." Rainbow dash gave Solar a signal, she responded with a confused look "Get him outside" "What was that" "Nothing my good friend Rainbow dash just has a bad cough would you please follow me outside" "Okay then." Solar walked outside with Soarin.

Both of them were sitting in silence until Soain spoke "Why are we outside" "Oh umm well I…" Solar thought of many things to do "Could you sign this" Solar pulled out one of Rainbow's posters that she borrowed just a second ago without asking her. "I don't have a pen" Rainbow came outside "Here you go" She handed Soarin a pen he then signed the poster and gave it to Solar, she then gave it to Rainbow dash.

"Rainbow don't you want to invite our guest inside" "Yes please come inside" They all went inside "So are you prepared for dinner" "It's the middle of the day" "Then we can call it lunch" Soarin left the room "Why did he come so early if it was dinner" "I don't know but could you go pick up a pie from Appplejack" "Isn't it a bit early does she even expect an order"

"I asked her to make one later but please just ask her to make it quick I'll stay here and distract Soarin" "She said she had to watch her apples bloom" "Just tell her this is important I'll owe you one" "You should owe me two for this since I'm pretending to be your roommate" "Fine but tell him when your leaving it might get weird if you just leave when he shows up" "Fine."

Solar walked into the next room to see Soarin looking at all the Wonderbolt items this was some sort of spare room Rainbow had it had even more Wonderbolt stuff in it than her room. "So you must really like the Wonderbolts" "Why do you think this is my room" "Since it says guest room and there are no other rooms aside from Rainbow dash's" "Well then your right I really like the Wonderbolts, but I have to go get a pie" Solar tried to walk out of the room but Soarin stopped her "Look I know you must have some sort of crush on me, but I just not interested in you."

"I don't have a crush on you I already have a colt friend" "So you plan on cheating on him with me" "No I don't even like you" "So you just wrote down on this piece of paper that your one wish was to marry me" "I guess I did" Solar walked out of the room to find Rainbow dash.

"Rainbow we have to talk before I go" "What now did he say he was leaving" "No he thinks I want to marry him because he found a strange piece of paper in your guest room" "He found that" "Yes now please just clear this up while I go get the pie" Solar then flew off toward Applejack's farm.

Solar knocked on the barn door she was greeted by a very large red stallion with orange hair and green eyes.

"Excuse me I was wondering if you know where Applejack is" "Eeyup" "So where is she" He pointed toward a chicken coop "Thank you" Solar walked to the chicken coop, as she did she saw many chickens running around and clucking. She didn't stop the chickens as they ran past her but she did see Applejack "I need a pie" "What" "I need an apple pie quickly" "Sure" Applejack handed Solar a pie "Where did that come from?"

"I always keep a spare pie in case of emergencies" "Why would you need a pie and I thought you said you were watching your apples bloom" "I said I had to check on Applebloom" "Who" "I'll go get her" Applejack came back in less than a minute with two fillies and a chicken.

"Hey you saved one of your chickens" The orange and purple chicken then left. "That was Scootaloo" "You name your chickens" "She is not a chicken" "Hello again Sweetie belle" "How do you know me" "Rarity told me about you" Sweetie belle left.

"You just made my friends want to leave" "Your welcome are you Applebloom" "Yes" "Great nice to meet you but I have to get back to Rainbow dash" At the mention of this name the orange chicken returned "Did you say Rainbow dash" "It spoke" Solar threw a plank of wood at the chicken, she then flew back to Rainbow's house.

She entered the home to see Rainbow dash "Good your back where is the pie" Solar gave Rainbow the pie "Thanks you can go now" "Why I thought you needed a roommate" "No I'll be fine" Solar left the cloud house to return to the library.

Author: I don't approve of the chicken thing it was recommended

Psix: I recommended it


	5. Chapter 5 Choclate milk and Waffles

Spec of friendship

Chapter 5

Spec was roaming the halls of the castle when she saw princess Luna "Do you like my hair" "It's fine I guess" "Your sister said the same thing" "I have something important to do" "What is it" "I can't tell you" "Yes you can" "Please just leave me alone" Luna walked away from Spec, leaving her by herself in the hallway.

Spec sensed a large amount of magic "Show yourself" as she said this a large creature made of many mismatched creatures appeared. "Who are you exactly" "Me why I am Discord the god of Chaos tm" "doubt it" "I can prove it" Discord snapped his talon, nothing happened "Give me a minute" Discord began rapidly snapping his fingers.

"Why are you snapping" "For your information this is how I use magic" "That explains everything" "Explains what" "I can cancel all magic" "No way your pulling my leg" Discord pulled off his leg. Spec stared in amazement "Your awesome" "Why thank you finally some pony who appreciates chaos."

"This may seem like a weird question but what do you think of my hair" Discord began to examine Spec's hair with magnifying glasses. "I have never seen better hair aside from myself of course" "How do you drink chocolate milk?"

"The two began to sing "I don't drink the milk I drink the glass" "What do you think of the upper class" "They should all get a rash" "Have you ever crashed a plane" "Now your getting lame" "Have you ever wanted fame" "I already have it."

"Could you both be quiet" Princess Luna had talked through the door it seemed the two had been right outside her room, Spec and Discord teleported outside into the garden.

"Have you ever had a broken bone" "No but I was turned to stone" "Really" "Yeah" "Hold on stop the music" Discord snapped a record player in half. "Why were you in stone" "I may have tried to take over Equestria" "Well I already did that."

"So you were overthrown" "Nope I trapped myself in a stone pillar on purpose" Discord's jaw dropped "You could have ruled Equestria and you just put yourself in a stone" "Yep and wait it gets better I still can I saved this place from Nightmare moon last week and took away her magic."

"What do you mean you took away her magic" "Why do you want to be next" "You could never get rid of my magic" Spec waved her hoof in the air "Try to use it now" "So you only temporarily got rid of her magic" "No I removed her horn" "I did that before" "So you destroyed a horn" "No I just made them disappear for a while" "You gave it back" "Yes" "Then why did you take it away?" Discord told Spec about what he did when he was released from stone.

"So the elements got you" "Yes" "Those things are useless" "How" "Well they didn't work on Nightmare moon I just did that with my own magic" "Have you ever even been blasted by those things" "No but I'm the strongest being in Equestria maybe even the world, their little rocks shall fail on me. Why would they even use them on me?" "You never know they might use them on you because your powerful" "I never looked at it that way but I'm not worried I can just destroy the elements."

Spec looked at Discord for a few minutes "Do you have any friends" "Yes there is my friend Fluttershy then there's there rest of the elements, and the princesses." "I see so your friends with the people who turned you to stone and the people who used to turn you to stone." "Yes it's such a nice cycle" "So we can't be friends unless I turn you to stone" "Well I wouldn't pu…" Spec turned Discord to stone.

She then changed him back "So can we be friends now" "I don't see why not" "Well now what do you wanna do" "I know ice skating" They were now on a frozen pond Discord was skating in figure eights while Spec was sitting in the middle of the ice.

Spec summoned her own skates and began to go around the ice "Why would you make a figure eight when you can make a figure sixteen." Discord looked to see a large sixteen engraved on the ice. "Marvelous but I can do better" He stopped after he made many twirls "You may want to fly up" Spec flew up to see a large discord face "Impressive" Spec went back on the ice.

Spec looked to Discord "You may want get a better view" Discord then saw a picture showing Spec in a throne room, along with the princesses all looking like servants. "What do you call it" "Waffles" Discord looked down again to see a plate of Waffles with syrup and a square of butter on top.

"What do you think your doing" Princess Luna was staring at Spec and Discord "Just basking in the glory of waffles" "Change the garden back to normal" "Why" "This is a garden not an ice skating rink."

"Why can't it be both" "Just change it back" "Discord do you want to change it back" "No" Discord stuck out his tongue.

"I guess it stays for the time being come back later princess" "You can't just change the garden" "I just did" Luna walked away, as Discord and Spec began laughing.

"Well I'm bored of skating" Spec turned the ice into water "How are you at fishing." Spec sat peacefully for a few minutes "I got one" Spec pulled the fishing rod back. Then her catch came out of the water and landed in the boat "I caught me a draconeqeus" Discord was flopping like a fish out of water until Spec got the hook out of his lion paw.

Spec then changed the garden back to normal "Well I'm gonna get going it was nice meeting you Discord" "It was nice meeting you as well" Spec then returned to her gem city.

Psix: Why aren't I in this

Author: If I put you in the rating goes up

Psix: It Should because when I come in explosions happen

Author: Yeah that's exactly why (Lies are good sometimes)


	6. Chapter 6 Falling Rainbows

Spec of friendship

Chapter 6

Psix woke up in Fluttershy's cottage he was confused for a few minutes but remembered he was living here for the time being. Psix looked out a window he saw Fluttershy feeding her animals, he then walked outside to talk to her. "Flutters can I talk to you" "Of course" "Good now I want to ask you a question" "You can ask me anything" "Great so will you marry me?"

Fluttershy began to cry into Psix's shoulder "Yes yes a million times yes" Psix gave her a hug "Great I will handle everything except I need you to ask all your friends that you want to come."

Psix ran to the library to find Solar, he knocked on the door and heard a loud crash. The door opened to reveal Twilight "Twilight me and Fluttershy are getting married can you tell Solar" Twilight seemed extremely shocked and said nothing "Can you" "Oh yeah of course." The door then closed in Psix's face he didn't really know any pony except his mother Luna, Solar, Celestia, Fluttershy who he was marrying, Zecora, Spike, and then Twilight. As Psix went through his list of friends he realized he wasn't on good terms with Spike, Zecora was more of a neighbor, Twilight he only talked to a little but did become friends kind of, and the rest he was related to.

Psix then bumped into something it felt like he just hit a mountain but when he looked up he saw none other than Spec "You forgot about me" "What" "You forgot to include me as one of your friends" "How did you know" Spec pointed to her horn. "I just thought we would have been friends since I saved you" "You did not" "I did I saved you from the Grims and I defeated Nightmare moon."

Psix walked away with Spec following close behind "You don't seem to be very grateful for me saving you" "I am it's just I have a lot of stuff that I have to do" "No you don't" "I have to plan a wedding" "I could just do it" "You don't seem like that kind of pony" "What kind" "A wedding decorator" "How about this I will give you a journal and you just have to write down what you want."

"That dosen't seem like a good idea" "Trust me I can do it" Spec then levitated a journal to Psix "Just write in what you want and I'll be back in three weeks to pick it up" "Three weeks" "Well I'm gonna need time to make sure also where do you want me to put the wedding?"

Psix thought of many locations "I want it in Canterlot in the royal palace" "Your sure" "I was raised there I wouldn't want it anywhere else unless it was at Flutters house or in the Everfree." Spec looked at Psix for a while "Do you agree" "Yes" Psix then shook Spec's hoof. As he did he felt a sharp pain, he let go and saw Spec had stabbed him with a pen.

"Be careful it's permanent" "Why you little…" "I am not little" "Yes you are you're the size of a Fillie" "Shut up" Spec then shot a beam at a nearby building it then exploded. "Okay calm down I was just having fun also can you ask Luna if she can be there" "Why not Celestia" "The land can't be down two princesses not even for a day" "Your smarter than you look I will speak with Luna and get your space ready" Spec then flew to Canterlot.

On her way to Canterlot Spec saw something amazing it was a large blast of six colors representing a rainbow it continued for at least a mile before it disapeared.

Spec then saw another rainbow shoot out from the ground, she looked to the front and saw a sky blue mare with a rainbow colored mane. She was in awe of the display when the rainbow dropped suddenly it began to plummet toward the ground, to make it worse it seemed the rainbow haired mare was unconscious.

Spec then dashed through the air to catch the mare, she caught her with ease it took her less then five seconds to catch her a new record for saving a life from falling to their doom. Spec then carried the mare to the ground and sat next to them.

Spec: I have been saving so many people in this story I deserve a medal or a kingdom at least

Author: You already have one

Spec: I want another one

Psix: I need a tuxedo

Author: Well there is the next chapter I have also heard a story may come from the mind of Spec oh wait theres this one I just spent all day having to figure out what that ment.


	7. Chapter 7 The amazing spectral stride

Spec of friendship

Chapter 7

Spec was sitting next to the unconscious Rainbow dash "I can hear you" She was wait a second did you just talk to me "Yes" Your not allowed to do that I'm the Narrator. "Well I'm gonna do it anyway" No you won't, Spec stopped talking to the Narrator.

Rainbow dash now opened her eyes and looked at Spec "Who are you" "My name is really long but the short version is Spec" "Where am I" "You are simply outside on a plains biome near Ponyville" "What happened" "You were knocked out so I caught you in mid air and brought you down to the ground" "I was doing a sonic rainboom how in Equestria could you catch up."

Spec looked over Rainbow dash she only knew her from the time Spec carried her back to the camp after she defeated Nightmare moon, Spec really didn't care for any of the mane six but she did like rainbows.

"I did it with ease I am simply the fastest being in the world." Rainbow dash was shocked at Spec's statement "That's impossible I am the fastest flier in Equestria." Spec then went through Rainbow's memories in a quick few seconds she seemed unaware of the reading however.

"You are faster than any other pony except me in the air while you are doing this sonic rainboom, while I am faster without any type of special skill." "What do you mean special skill" "Well I can do something better than a sonic rainboom." Rainbow dash stared in disbelief at the small alicorn "I am not small" "What" "I was talking to the narrator."

Spec then let out her wings "Just watch this I call it a spectral stride" Spec then flew into the air already at the speed of Rainbow dash during her sonic rainboom. Spec got even faster in the air behind her formed shards of ice that broke apart turning into water, she then continued to climb until she turned around now heading towards the ground twenty times faster than a sonic rainboom.

As spec neared the ground she pulled up as she did it caused a wave of blue to cross the land Rainbow couldn't even see the end, she looked to see snow and ice as far as her eyes could see. She then looked to see Spec coming down again this time with fire behind her when she repeated the recent events the ground was covered in ash. She came down once again with purple lightning the ground then began floating in many spots. Spec came down again with pure light as she hit the ground it all turned back to normal. Spec then landed next to Rainbow dash.

"So pretty awesome right" Rainbow said nothing "All the ponies are fine" Rainbow still said nothing "Well I guess it's time for me to use my doctors degree." Rainbow dash was now lying on a surgical table with Spec standing over her wearing scrubs.

Spec used many different tools until finally looking over to a plate of spaghetti with sauce mixed in "I'm afraid I have to call it" Spec then wrote the date on a clipboard and ate the spaghetti, in a few moments Rainbow dash was now in a coffin. Rainbow dash then broke out of the coffin seeing that she was still on the plans where she landed.

Spec then looked at Rainbow "Finally you awake again I thought for a second your mind was gone after you saw my stride." "Do you know what the Wonderbolts are?"

"Yes they appeared in your mind many times" "Good now do you think you could train me to get that fast so I can join them" "No" "Why not" "That is something you would want to get yourself" "So you will teach me nothing" "I will give you this" Spec gave Rainbow dash a small crystal.

"What is this supposed to do" "Simple while you hold this crystal you can go faster" "Really" "No that's just a shiny crystal that I like" "What does it do then" "Well it was more of a mind trick that your supposed to think you go faster while it did nothing making you have more confidence."

"I understand" "Good now can we be friends" "Sure kid" "I am much older than you" Spec said this in a very deep voice as the sky filled with dark clouds. "Okay just calm down" the clouds disappeared "You know I'm starting to think that none of you ponies appreciate what I do" "Why is that" "Well I defeated Nightmare moon and let her go free but I haven't even gotten a thank you" "When did this happen?"

Rainbow looked very confused "You were knocked out along with the rest of the elements I thought the princess would tell you" "I have nothing" "Anyways Nightmare is now starting a new life somewhere she currently is a mud pony with wings."

"What's a mud pony" "I'm from a different time don't say that" "Why should I not say that" "It is extremely raciest" "Whats that" "Never mind that so I have to write a letter to princess Luna" "Why" "Fluttershy is getting married to Solar's brother or cousin Psix" "WHAT" "You were going to be told later by Twilight as soon as she found you also I get to decorate what Psix wants."

Rainbow took a moment to process all that Spec said "Well thank you" "Finally some pony says that." The letter was then sent to Princess Luna.

Author: This story is mainly about Spec also the idea of a spectral stride was made by Spectre. Are the clothes that doctors wear really called scrubs that is what was learned from this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Kevertceps

Spec of friendship

Chapter 8

Spec was flying to the castle she was thinking of what has occurred she has made two new friends Rainbow dash and Discord. She was thinking of this when she just teleported the rest of the way to the castle.

Princess Luna had just unrolled the scroll when Spec had appeared behind her she seemed to not notice. Spec then screamed into the air startling the princess "Hi" When the scroll hit the floor Spec quickly set it on fire. "Princess what did you read" "We read the scroll" "Your saying we again hold on I'll get a doctor" Spec ran out of the room and returned with a doctor "What's the problem" "She said we." Spec began to cry while the doctor left. "What just happened" "Your son is getting married" "To who" "Fluttershy."

The next few days were peaceful for Spec she did nothing but sit in the gem city, it was like this until Solar walked inside. "Spectre" Spec teleported next to Solar "No need to be so formal" "Where is the pillar?" "That thing it's right in that temple I moved it are you here to construct constructively" "No I have to ask you to go back in" Spec was silent for a few seconds "Why" "I learned something it seems like you are inside of the pillar while this you is outside and I have to talk with the other you" "You mean that spirit" "Yes."

Spec walked next to the pillar "Say the words" "Cover your ears" "Fine" Spec covered her ears while Solar said the words. Spec was shot by a beam of light while another Alicorn appeared "What is it" "I want to know why do you change to this other one" "That is my form my personality my very being the one you see now is the soul."

"What does that mean" "It means I am many beings seven I think I am the Spectre while they are what you now call Spec From now on I demand that you only say Spectre while referring to me" "What does all this mean" "It means Spec is me but a piece taken away from the puzzle" "Why are they separated" "I chose it that way after deciding looking like this was not very subtle so I changed myself back to my original form." "Why" "I just told you but I kept certain memories to myself the combination" "Can you just tell Spec" "I just did" "So which one is the real you" "They are but I am the true symbol of Unity."

"Will you combine with Spec" "I will if you tell me the words to the pillar" "The words are… why do you want to know" "It is a fair deal just tell me them" "Spectrevek" "KevertcepS" The pillar was glowed for a full minute before it exploded in a blue light. The two Spectre's now stood side by side before the shorter one shot the other. "Solar you have singlehandedly just let me absorb my other" "Is that good" "Yes now I can remember all things in fact I feel like my magic has been tripled."

"Good now please tell me where is Neova" "Hold still" Spec's horn released a large mist that went around Solar "There" "Thank you" "Why do you want to know" "I was reading a book that said it was destroyed I wanted to know where it once was" "It is under the ocean not destroyed."

Solar looked at Spec's eyes she looked completely the same "I wish to create things" "Of course you do" An amount of two hours had passed before Solar walked back to where the pillar once stood "Spec" "What" "I am finished" "Yes and" "That's all I will see you later" "Okay goodbye." Solar left the city while Spec sat there.

Spec was sitting on the gem ground when another one of her appeared this one had blue where the red was supposed to be and red where the blue was. "We finally are rid of that accursed pillar" "Yes we are" "What shall we do now" "Whatever we want" "We already did that" "Yes but now we are even stronger" "We were already strongest" "Now we are even better" "I agree" Suddenly the city was full of clones of Spec all with reversed blue and red their coats were also slightly darker.

Author: Sorry for the delay I haven't been at a computer capable of writing in awhile hop you liked the chapter also Spectre has made a story so yeah.


End file.
